


[Podfic] all that shine as moonstone leave a discernible mark

by Pandor4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Massive angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, spoilers for end of book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandor4/pseuds/Pandor4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin Oakenshield is determined to secure Bilbo's place in the world, even if he must make him a husband and a widower in the same hour to do so. - Written by Kay_Cricketed</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] all that shine as moonstone leave a discernible mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all that shine as moonstone leave a discernible mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603108) by [kay_cricketed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_cricketed/pseuds/kay_cricketed). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w4xl84ougy6mxcw/all%20that%20shine%20as%20moonstone%20leave%20a%20discernible%20mark.mp3) (SIZE 18.2 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 20 minutes

 

 


End file.
